


Splatter

by ProfoundCranium



Category: Original Work
Genre: 500 word challenge, Allusions to cannibalism, Gen, Insanity, Poetry, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundCranium/pseuds/ProfoundCranium
Summary: The Hunt was Long.
Kudos: 3





	Splatter

The hunt had been long.

Her head was a cacophony of noise, making her shudder and shake in repressed need. The walls closing in, suffocating her.

But she was used to this… she was fully capable of controlling herself. Even as her inner fear rose to the surface of her brain like the blackness of a lake rising to a frozen over lake, thawing the ice that she tried to desperately to frost back over.

But she had the chill she needed to ensure everything. She had been following them for awhile now. Her hands shook as she walked down the dark cobblestone of the night time street. Her prey was such a meek creature. Totally unaware of the threat that such a Predator posed.

But Kan'nibaru knew how to play this game.

The voices in her head layered upon one another, begging and screaming for some sort of order. But she soothed them with intermittent hums, more for herself then anything as she hid her hands behind herself. Her jowls dripped with drool as she awaited.

And waited.

It was a painful wait. Her skin crawling as she tried to keep herself under control. Her teeth ached and her brain screamed at her as she tried to kep up with such meager conversation. Talking about her day, making up an excuse that she was merely lost.

Her chosen delicacy bought it so easily. Her eyes glowing in utter delight as she giggled at him. He was cute. And she would enjoy sampling him in a myriad of ways.

She could hear his heart… beating so eagerly. So brightly.

And she wanted to take that brightness and shove it into herself to make her innards glow and fight back the abyssal dark that had covered her for so long she had forgotten what light had been like until she had discovered the joys that beauty and red could bring her as she splattered everything in it’s rustic fascination.

It was a fixation that could only ever bring light to her day as she shuddered in pure delight at the idea of what was about to occur. She was eager for it in every way. A fire being stoked within her that nothing else could bring to her.

She led her prey into the alley…

And red sprayed across the walls as she finally hit her apex. Wild screams, giggles, and guffaws as she tore into her relief. Covering herself in her chosen drug. This was what she needed. A respite from the noise in her head. And when the nectar hit her tongue, she felt…

Calm.

The voices in her head approved as they went silent and Kan’nibaru filled the dark with light once again. 

Her hollow body filling with warmth…. Love… Light... and Blissful Red Nectar...

Such a beautiful color...


End file.
